Wrath Of Yao Fei
by LycoX
Summary: Yao Fei is not a happy man as Oliver's mother is about to find out!


**Wrath Of**

 **Yao Fei**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! A fun little thing I thought of recently where its Shado in Samantha's place. And thank God I have internet again!**

* * *

To say that General Yao Fei Gulong is angry would be an understatement. Seething with rage was more closer then anything as he made his way to a Gala the Queen family was throwing. His two daughters close behind trying to get him to stop before his actions somehow caused an international incident thanks to his rage. Rage he'd gained after Shado had confessed him to nearly half an hour ago that she is not only pregnant, but also being paid off to lie to the father about having miscarried the baby just so that the father in question wouldn't have to face consequences. Something Shado regretted being bull dozed into doing by Oliver's mother but damn did she have something of a formidable presence. Sure, she and Oliver had messed around a few times but neither of them had expected her to get pregnant. Both also knew full well that her dad didn't really like him and Shado and her sister Mei had the feeling this just made that particular stance even worse. "YOU!" Shouted the good General as he made his way onto the floor.

His finger pointed directly at a no longer smiling Oliver who was paling a little while his little sister looked on in confusion. "M-Mr. Gulong! What uhh, what brings you here?"

"You know why I here! Where is you mother!?"

"I'm right here, no need to shout or cause a scene Mr.?" Asked Moira Queen herself as she came up to her son and the man in dress uniform.

"Gulong, Yao Fei Gulong, General of People's Republic of China. Father of Shado and Mei."

Both girls weakly waved and if possible, Oliver paled even more at the sight of Shado. "I see, well, what seems to be the problem?"

Yao Fei glared right at her while she stared right back unflinchingly as Robert began to make his way over with a frown. "My problem is not only your son, but you too, Mrs. Queen. You pay daughter to lie to him about baby dying. Just so he won't face consequences and is deplorable of you. Should be making boy face consequences!" Yelled the man while Oliver just looked on in shock while Laurel from nearby was NOT happy!

Sara on the other hand was just laughing her ass off while Tommy was just glad as Hell it wasn't him having to deal with this. "You… You didn't miscarry?" Asked Oliver in shock to Shado.

Who nodded back with shame to be seen on her face as chatter fired up all around them. "No, boy, she not miscarry. She lie because your mother make her with money. You get my daughter pregnant, you face consquences by marrying daughter. Honorable thing to do."

"Father!" Yelled Shado in alarm as she didn't want to marry him!

Sure, maybe have him in their child's life but marriage!? That was probably a recipe for disaster! Sara walked up to the girl who looked like the pregnant one and leaned in. "Damn, this is getting good." Stage whispered the Blonde.

"Perhaps, but I just wish it was done less publically. Father's superiors probably won't be happy about this."

"Alright, now what's going on here exactly?" Demanded to know Robert Queen in annoyance.

Making Moira wince and Oliver to wilt some as he hadn't wanted him to find out! "This, this is all just a misunderstanding, sweetheart, I promise." Tried the mother of two but neither Robert or Yao Fei were having it.

"Doesn't seem like to me."

"Because it is not, Oliver get Shado pregnant. Shado tell him, he tell his mother, who call daughter to your home and make her be dishonorable with money and lie." Informed the father and making Robert look at Moira with an unhappy expression on his face.

"Is this true?"

"I… Yes. But I only did this to protect our son!"

"From what!? Growing up!? Moira, the boy needs to do that! And he can't if you're protecting him from his own mistakes!"

"Agreed." Added in Yao Fei and then fired off an order to his aide who had followed along in silence.

Who then snapped to attention as the good General turned his gaze to Oliver. "You go on drill run, aide follow you to ensure it is done. Think hard about life while on run."

"Hey! That's not fair man!" Shouted Tommy who shrank back at the glare he got from the man.

"You go with him, son. I think it could be beneficial to you too." Informed Malcolm and making his son stare at him in shock.

"But-" Any more he could have said was cut off as the aide yelled and forced Tommy and Oliver to begin their run out of the building.

"Damn, that's the most effective thing I've ever seen." Praised Quentin in shock and awe.

Moira was not a happy person but Robert could hardly care. As their son needed to grow the Hell up! Even if this would get them some bad publicity. "Do you know about Horses?" Asked Thea curiously to Shado and Mei.

Who were shocked since both figured the little girl wouldn't be all that happy about the way things had gone. Thea grinned at the two. "Hey, I might be twelve, but even I know my brother is a dummy who needs to grow up."

Snickers were heard from Sara over that one as the two sisters knelt down in front of Thea. "I'm a Pre-Med student with skill in Archery. But no, I don't know anything about Horses." Answered Shado with a smile.

"I'm a home interior design decorator who also knows some Archery and in the same boat so to speak about the Horses." Mei added in with a smile of her own.

"REALLY!? I love Archery! I've got all kinds of trophies in my room for it! And if you two want, I'd love to show you both how to ride a Horse!"

"Sweetie, I'm sure they are quite busy with other things right now without the additional need for learning how to ride a Horse." Chastized Moira.

"Mom! They are gonna be family now, so they gotta know!"

"I like her." Decided Yao Fei.

Sure, the Archery bit began to rope him in at first, but her easy acceptance of his daughters tied the rope up. The sisters looked at one another for a moment and then back at Thea. "We would be delighted to learn from a fellow Archer when it comes to Horses." Informed Thea and getting a loud and excited 'Yay!' in return. Causing quite a few to smile over it.

Moira and Robert would go somewhere a bit quieter to argue over what she had done while Sara happily spent her time making friends with the Gulong girls while Laurel just glared daggers at Shado. Ten minutes later as the Queen Parents made their return with Moira looking decidedly unhappy, would see Oliver, Tommy, and Yao Fei's aide returning. The two Scions would collapse onto the floor while breathing heavily. "Ohh God, I'm dying!" Whined Oliver.

"You breathing, yes?" Yao Fei asked as he came up the two.

"I don't think so!" Tommy replied with a whine of his own while his dad shook his head.

Yao Fei harrumphed over the response. "You breathe, everything breathe, so long as breathe, you not dead."

"That… That sounds like… Something a Philosopher would say." Muttered Oliver tiredly.

"Hah! No, that is Life's teachings."

An idea then came to Shado, one she thought would work as Oliver just didn't really care for authority too much. Said idea would definitely not appeal to him, his mother, or Thea all that much, but it did appeal to a lot of others. Even Malcolm for that matter much to Tommy's horror. Said idea being that Oliver would be enlisted into the Chinese Military in order to grow up and if he failed, he would have no choice but to marry Shado. "Hmm… Idea has potential, daughter. But be difficult to persuade but think I can do it regardless."

"I can help if need be." Offered Robert and getting a nod from Yao Fei.

Oliver whimpered while Sara snickered and Laurel grinned savagely as she thought it was exactly what he deserved for being a cheating jerk. Even if supposed cheating only actually happened with Shado when her and Oliver weren't together cause Shado wasn't that kind of person. The idea would manage to be put to use and the two Scions would end up in different parts of the world, Oliver to China for his Military Training and Tommy to America's in order to prevent the two from slacking off together. And because of Oliver's lack of knowledge about all things China, it'd take him a lot longer then the normal training time to get through everything. Ending up being over there for a year and growing as a person and even being allowed to attend the birth of his daughter Emiko when the time came. Tommy would grow some too but it would become apparent that Oliver had grown a great deal after ending up being over in China for 5 years with sporadic visits to friends and family back home. And despite the fact he had won the challenge and wouldn't have to marry Shado as per the rules of the challenge, he would surprise everyone by marrying her anyway thanks to his growth and Shado's joy.

As she had come to actually care about him over time to be willing enough to do such a thing.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, hope folks enjoyed this one! There's another idea similar to this one I have where the whole thing is a set up by Oliver and Shado so that they can be together finally since Yao Fei wasn't exactly approving of the whole thing. If anyone wants, I'll do that one too. R and R!**


End file.
